


Second Chance

by elenilote



Series: The sassy wolf and the huntsman [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen years since Chris had last seen Peter and the last six of them spent thinking he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Chris takes a deep breath, trying to center himself. Eighteen years since they’d last seen one another and the last six of them he’d spent thinking Peter had died in the Hale fire.

But now he was back. Standing in the doorway with that familiar smirk on his face, looking drop-dead gorgeous in the failing light. This was harder than Chris had expected, that he and Peter had been lovers in high school was something he’d never told Victoria, not once in their twenty years together and now…Victoria was gone and Peter was here.

The silence stretches between them until at last Chris turns to Peter, determined to send him away, they are strangers now - there can be nothing between them any more. But he stops, unable to make the words come out, feeling like he’s drowning and for a moment cannot even draw breath.

There is something…a softening in Peter’s eyes as he watches Chris struggle. For once he doesn’t offer a snarky remark but instead brushes his hand against Chris’s, just a little, but it’s enough to remind them both of the fire that once existed between them.

“If you are not going to stay, you’d best leave now….” Chris finds the words at last, but they both know what he really means is _don’t leave me_. Peter steps closer and still without saying a word brings the fingers clasped in his hand to his lips and kisses the bruised knuckles lightly, his eyes never leaving the other man’s.

They never make it to the bedroom in the end, shirts and shoes and jeans found littered on the floor still in the morning. It’s a good thing Allison is away for the weekend, Chris doesn’t really want her to know this, not yet with her mother gone such a short time. But Peter is here to stay, if the whispered promises in the night are to be believed and Chris does, Peter doesn’t lie - not to _him_.


End file.
